1. Field of the Invention
A do-it-yourself (DIY) pendant lamp structure makes use of a hollow section at the middle section of a fixed base, a cut opening on the side of a screw thread section at the top of the fixed base, a restricting bracket coupled on both sides of the hollow section of the fixed base, a snap section protruding downward from the center of the restricting bracket such that the snap section slightly latches into the inner side of the hollow section of the fixed base, a latching bracket protruding outward from the periphery corresponsive to the snap section of the fixed base and an aslant corner is inclined inward and downward from the bottom section of the latching bracket to align the latching bracket of the connecting base with the cut opening of the fixed base in advance and accommodate the insertion of the latching bracket into the fixed base such that the aslant corner of the connecting base exactly latches into the snap section of the restricting bracket to reduce the volume of the lamp structure for storage and transportation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The connection between the body and the switch box of conventional pendant lamps is by xe2x80x9cbolt and nut connectionxe2x80x9d, but this kind of assembly by screws and nuts may easily collide the finished goods during the assembling, and has to use working tools such as wrench and screwdriver for the fixing. The friction produced during the assembling may expose the electric wire easily and may even cause the hazard of electric shock. Therefore, the traditional way causes trouble for the assembling, and is definitely not suitable for DIY users to assemble the lamp by themselves. The manufacturers have to assemble the whole set of pendant lamp first before selling the lamp, which may increase the cost. In view of these shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the aforementioned shortcomings and invented the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a do-it-yourself pendant lamp structure, comprising a fixed base and a connecting base, wherein the fixed base is hollow in its middle section, and comprises a cut opening on the side of a screw thread section at its top end; a female connector on the inner side of its bottom for supporting the electric wire; a restricting bracket coupled on both sides of the hollow section of the fixed base; a snap section protruding downward from the center of the restricting bracket such that the snap section slightly protrudes into the inner side of the hollow section of the fixed base for latching the snap section, in order to securely position the connecting base onto the fixed base.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a do-it-yourself pendant lamp structure, of which the lamp rod of the connecting base can be unplugged from the fixed base in advance for packaging, transportation, or storage in order to reduce the volume for transportation and storage. Furthermore, when the user has bought the lamp home, the user just needs to insert the lamp rod into the fixed base for use and does not require bolts and nuts or other fixing tools, which provides a convenient DIY assembling for the user.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.